


the untold story of total drama

by lonely_the_band



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: I hope you likey, SECOND FANFIC EVER, This story is told in a audio interview format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_the_band/pseuds/lonely_the_band
Summary: So there is an unaired season of total drama. Most of the characters from season 1, 2, and 5 will be in it (and I say most because that's a LOT of characters to write in.) But anyways, someone trashed the camp, and the people are out for blood because Chris is out of good ideas, and they have to try and clean up the camp the fastest for each one, which gets boring after a while.





	1. Chapter 1

Duncan: I know I’ve been cast as the bad boy, and I AM. Sure, they said I was soft, but HA. I blew up Chris’s “cottage” with dynamite that he supplied, and Courtney and I stole food too! Did I do it? HA. You’ll just have to figure it out for yourself...

Bridgette: I ALWAYS knew Duncan was a softie. When he went out and got another bunny for DJ? Adorable! And when he gave that hand carved skull to Courtney? Ugh. I miss them together. Anyways, I doubt he would be the one to trash camp. My bet’s on Izzy. That bitch is crazy. She stole all of my underwear, shoved it onto a piece of wood, burned it in a pentagram and danged around it maniacally in the middle OF OUR CABIN. INSIDE. WITH PEOPLE IN IT. That was scarring, and I had to wear the same pear of underwear for an entire season.

Izzy: Listen, you’ll understand. The flying spaghetti monster warned me that if I didn’t make a sacrifice of a certain blond’s underwear, I would get a migraine inside of my left nostril, and my horoscope told me that left-nostril migraines can lead to “the crazy”. I wouldn’t want that, now would I? Who do I think trashed camp? Oh, I have suspicions, that DJ dude seems weird. He has a freckle on his knee, so he was obviously born under a bad star. Besides, he’s so muscly. He could easily do that. Me? No. I wouldn’t do that. I only do things that people can’t see…

Sugar: Sure, I can throw a tractor a couple of yards but that doesn’t mean that I can trash the camp. This place is my home for an entire season and I don’t want to spend the whole time cleaning it up. My Mama always told me that you can’t trust the gypsies, or the magic people. I don’t trust the wizard. His magic may have proved useless in previous challenges, but still ain’t gonna turn my back on him. I trust that boy less than I trust the government, and that's pretty hard. I need allies. That Jasmine, no way. I’d sooner tip farmer brown’s cow than cozy up with that girl. She’s scary. Maybe she AND the wizard did it...makes sense...the strong stick together. 

Sky: Since my almost victory on Pahkitew Island, I want to WIN this time. I wouldn’t want to risk being disqualified for such a horrible act. I think Dave is the culprit. He’ll do anything to get my attention. He might even *gasp* get his hands dirty and wreck...the entire camp...for that. Ok maybe not. That sounds stupid now that I say that.  
Jasmine: I can’t believe Sugar is against me! She thinks I’m working with Leon? I wouldn’t set all my bets on one really weak person. The dude doesn’t even know magic for Pete’s sake. If I were to work with anyone to trash the camp...which I wouldn’t...I would work with Shawn. On second thought, maybe it was HIM. What if he was the one who trashed the camp? For better hiding from zombies? Maybe... 

Shawn: Ok, I do have to admit I would do something like that to hide from zombies, but Jasmine shouldn’t be complaining. I would HELP her. I would abandon ship and leave her or throw her under the bus like some other schmuck. Anyways, I may have done that on myself, but since I got so close to winning last time, I wouldn’t do that and ruin my chances. I KNOW that Owen did it. That big guy is so hefty he’d trash the camp trying to walk to the bathroom. IN PLAIN DAY.

Dave: Me? Get my hands dirty for Skye? Never. Betcha it’s Courtney. The type A girl who snaps and ends up trashing the entire camp because of her frustration towards the shows-

Topher: aging-crows-footed-no-good-lying-good-for-nothing-disguise-wearing-loser of a host-

Dave: As I was saying, I think it’s Courtney. Other than that, maybe Sky. She almost won, and she wants to act out all of the frustration on Chris by trashing the camp. I’m really betting someone got mad at Chris and Chef and took it out on the camp. It’s definitely one of us. Someone here. WAIT NO. ITS SCARLETT! Maybe she’s controlling the inland from the inside...


	2. the second chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow. i really can't write chapter names

Chris: Huh? Of course it wasn’t me who made the mess. Why would I trash my own camp? Besides, this place was always a dump anyways. You know what was even better? Trying to spark wars between all of them, by making them clean it up. I can tell this season will definitely be dramalicious!

Rodney: Maybe it was Max trying to be evil. This time it worked. The last time? Not so much. If he touches any one of my girlfriends, I’m gonna get mad. Besides, he was the one that forced Scarlett to the breaking point on Pahkitew Island, so maybe he IS the evil genius here. If Scarlett had anything to do with it, I bet Max was in there somewhere too.

Max: It would have been much worse if I had done it. EVIL ON THE LEVEL OF MINE CANNOT BE STOPPED! I have created a machine that destroys things to cause anarchy!

Chris: See, I told you it wasn’t me. That Max is trouble. I’m gonna go prime the cannon. *over loudspeaker* Ok guys, I think I know who did it, and they just admitted it! Did you not hear that?! THEY ADMITTED IT! Everyone report to the campfire, and we’ll have fun shooting the little bitch that trashed the camp off the island.

Rodney: Of course it was Max. I thought I saw him making eyes at Jasmine the other day.

Scarlett: That little dumbass? He would never even be able to think without me. All of the “evil” he tried to do on Pahkitew Island? That was me. His ideas would have bombed without me. Oh come on. The whole “evil cannot be stopped? That guy loves babies and wouldn’t hurt a fly.” He couldn’t even take over the island, and it took me 2 days tops to do it.

Heather: Of course I wouldn’t stop at sabotage to win. I HAVEN’T FUCKING WON ONCE! ONCE! Maybe I did it, maybe I didn’t, but I’m going to win this time, and NO ONE WILL GET IN MY WAY.

Leonard: I may or may have not cast a Summoning spell, bringing a trash demon into this world and telepathically ordered it to become my slave and trash the camp. Anyways, that thing is long gone…maybe. Or maybe it’s hiding in the mess that it left, just waiting for an unsuspecting victim…Or maybe it didn’t exist in the first place!

 

Lindsay: Listen, I know that people think that I’m stupid, but I’m not, ok? I’m a great leader! I even got to boss my team around, and they listened, even if we didn’t win that challenge. I’ve gotten smarter. I talk strategy now, and I think ahead. I can win, I want to win, and-I DIDN’T TRASH THE CAMP LOOKING FOR MY MASCARA AGAIN, HEATHER-yeah, I didn’t trash the camp. If anyone did, it was definitely Heather. That girl is as mean as a snake, and she doesn’t moisturize either, because she looks like one too. Ugh. So gross and...scaly.

Ezequiel: raaarrrrghhhhhhnnnnnnnngggggggggnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnntttthhhbpt(it might have been me. My toxic waste induced rage fits have really gotten worse, and I hate Chris, so I probably did it in my sleep. All the better that more people have to suffer because of the shitty person the host is.” 

Duncan: Ugh. That weird little zombie thing that doesn’t even talk? I doubt he could even find a little strength in that stick body of his to try and lift a leaf. Of course it “wasn’t” me. I “want to win”. I don’t understand the point of that. I’ve already won, it’s all good. Why not get some more revenge on my ex-girlfriend and that stupid host? Either way, someone got madder than me at Chris, and that hasn’t happened in a while.

Beth: Ok, so I was spinning my baton, and then my retainer fell out, so I tried to catch it, and...ok sue me, I broke a window. Chef got maaaaad. Did I trash the camp if I can cause that much distraction with a baton? No. I want to win again, and destroying the set that this place has would get me a one way trip back to the mainland. I need that million buck so I can buy ponies, and dolls, and an Invisalign®️. I bet you my left toenail that bitch Amy did it. She isn’t fooling me with her “blamey on Samey” act.

Samey: I want to have an alliance with Jasmine. I heard that maybe she and Shawn are going to partner up, but I want to be with her. She really taught me to stand up to Amy, and care for myself and my feeling, not just not making Amy mad. Maybe she did it because she was mad at me actually standing up to her. Either way, she’s getting off this island before I leave.


	3. Authors note

Hey bitches! I add the authors note on at the beginning so yeah! Anyways, thanks for reading (up to this point) you beautiful, wonderful 13 people, and now that people are actually fucking reading my stories, I'm actually gonna write, and update this story!


End file.
